Challenge Accepted
by AllThereIs
Summary: Glimmer tells Clove she's a prude because she's a virgin. Clove doesn't like this so when Glimmer gives her a challenge, she can't help but accept it. This fic is also Clarvel, so if you don't ship, don't even bother reading it. WARNING: Sexual Content and swearing


_**A/N: Hey guys it been awhile since I posted something! But I'm back with a fresh start and a clean slate. Sorry if I missed any spelling or grammar mistakes. Anyways, I've recently become obssesed with this couple. I have no clue why, don't even try asking. Hope you Clarvel fans enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do NOT and never will own the Hunger Games OR any of its characters.**_

* * *

_I really shouldn't be doing this, _Clove thinks as she feels Marvel's hand creep lower. First down her collar bone, then her breasts–which he makes sure to gently squeeze–then her navel. She feels a warm tingly sensation in the pit of her stomach that she's never felt before. She's never done these kinds of things with a boy, never had the chance to. She was always training and practicing her knife throwing skills to even think about boys.

Of course, she is attracted to boys, she just never really focused on them. Unlike Glimmer, who is the reason she's even doing any of this in the first place. She clearly remembers what she said to her just a few minutes ago that set her off and made her start this whole thing...

* * *

_"So Clove, any boys back in district two?" Glimmer asks while sipping her soup from her spoon in a 'lady-like' fashion. Clove ground her teeth together. God, that girl annoys her to no end._

_"No, Glimmer, I don't." She ground out through clenched teeth._

_Glimmer sighs, "Aw, that's too bad. I bet you've had a boyfriend in the past, though, right?"_

_Clove clenches her fists under the table so hard she feels the little bit of finger nails she has make bloody crescent shapes into her palms._

_"Actually, no." Glimmer gasps as if it's such a scandal that she's never once had a boyfriend._

_"Well, you've at least been with a guy, right?" Clove's brows furrow at this question. Didn't she just clear that up?_

_"I just told you—" _

_"No, I mean... you know..." Glimmer trails off, raising her delicately plucked eyebrows in an suggestive manner. Clove shakes her head._

_"Still not following what you mean."_

_"You know," Glimmer says, leaning over the table and dropping her voice to a whisper. "Sex."_

_At the moment she says this Clove is chewing a piece of lamb, so out of pure shock she begins choking. Cato hands her a glass of water and pats her back while laughing. Marvel seems to find it quite funny, too, for he lets out a loud cackle. She's damn tired of all of his cackling. Then again, he has a pretty cute smile, so it's not that annoying. He's still a huge derp, though._

_Once she's stopped choking, she looks at Glimmer with the most intimidating glare she can muster._

_"Excuse me?"_

_"I said—" Glimmer starts, but Clove cuts her off before she can finish._

_"No, Barbie, I know what you said, I'm just wondering why it matters." Glimmer giggles._

_"You're a virgin, aren't you? Aw, that's adorable." She did not just say that. She did not just fucking say that._

_"I am not fucking 'adorable'." Glimmer lets out another giggle._

_"Oh, I get it. You're just a prude."_

_"I'm not a prude!" Clove shouts which brings the adults attention to them immediately, but after a moment they return to their conversation. Clove lowers her voice. "Just because I'm not a slut like you, doesn't make me a prude. Boys are the last thing I care about right now, anyway."_

_"Oh, I see, you're a lesbian. Doesn't surprise me. You give off that vibe." She smirks nastily, as if she's better than her._

_"I'm not a fucking lesbian!" Clove hisses. Any moment she is going strangle this girl._

_"Prove it." Glimmer gives off a challenging stare._

_"Fuck you, blondie."_

_"I'm sure you want, too, since you swing that way and all."_

Don't do it, Clove. Don't take her up on the challenge, _she tells herself._

_"Fine. How do you presume I 'prove it'?"_

Dammit, Clove.

_"Hmm," Glimmer tilts her head as if she's thinking. Her eyes light up as if she just got an idea. "I dare you to have sex with one of the male tributes tonight."_

_"Nope. Not happening. I am not doing that. Uh, uh. No fucking way in hell. I'm not having sex with some random guy that I don't know." _

_Glimmer smirks. "Fine, how about Marvel?"_

_Clove's jaw drops, Cato drops his fork, and Marvel spits out his water._

_"What?" Is the trio's response._

_"I'm not fucking that moron!" Marvel looks offended by this statement._

_"Hey, what's wrong with having sex with me? I'm a catch, if I do say so myself."_

_"Yes, Marvel, you're a real ladies man. Quick! Someone call a Peacekeeper! The girls are banging down the door!" Clove replies sarcastically, rolling her eyes._

_"Don't deny it, baby. You know you want some of this." _

_Clove scoffs, "You wish." She remarks, crossing her arms over her chest, which pushes her breasts up. Marvel gulps. Holy fucking shit._

_"You're right, I do." He says smoothly, with a wink. He is now noticeably staring at her breasts with admiration. She realizes this and pulls her gray cardigan over her chest to cover them._

_He frowns, disappointed at the fact that he can't stare at her perky, soft looking, pale..._

Bad place and time to think about that right now, _Marvel scolds himself. He'd really rather not get a hard on during dinner surrounded by a bunch of people._

_"Come on, Clove, do it. Unless, of course, you're too chicken to accept the challenge. After all, you are a prude..."_

_"Fine. You know what? I accept your challenge. Come on, Marvel." She exclaims, standing up so fast it almost knocks her chair to the floor._

_Marvel looks at her with a shocked expression._

_"Huh?"_

_She sighs heavily, grabbing him by the collar and jerking him out of his seat._

_"I'm going to have sex with you, now take me to your room." She says, dragging him towards the elevator._

_"Wait, you're actually actually going to go through with it?" Glimmer exclaims, eyes bulging out of their sockets._

_"Damn right, I am." Clove replies, stepping into the elevator, Marvel in tow. The adults say nothing, for they have no clue what's happening._

_She's going to lose her virginity to an idiot. An attractive idiot, but an idiot nonetheless._

* * *

So, that's what led her to what she's doing at the moment. Alone in Marvel's room, Marvel kissing and suckling her neck, sliding his hand down her half naked body.

Marvel is very good with his hands and good God, his mouth is heavenly. Her breathing quickens when his hand reaches her panties. She yelps when he smoothly slips his fingers under the fabric that covers her most private area. No boy has ever touched that place on her body. _Ever._

She yelps when one of his fingers start rubbing her... Well, she's not quite sure what it's called. She never paid any attention in health class. Although, she doubts they talked about this. She is however aware of what it does and how it makes her feel, though. She knew it was there, just never really knew the name for it. She only knew that it was a very special spot.

Fuck, he's good at this.

She sighs softly when he inserts one of his fingers inside of her, slowly pumping.

"Damn, you're tight. You really are a virgin." He exclaims, gradually speeding his hands movements.

A moan is the only response he gets back. She really couldn't form a sentence at the moment even if she wanted to. She lets out a sound of disapproval when he pulls his hand out of her underwear.

"Sit up so I can unclasp your bra."

"I can do it myself." She snaps, sitting up and unclasping her bra. He sighs, she's too independent for her own good.

Once it's unclasped, she pauses, holding the bra to her chest. All of a sudden, she's feeling really nervous about what he'll think. She's not flat chested, but her breasts aren't all that big either.

"What's wrong?" Marvel asks, genuinely confused. Shit, he must have scared her. How? He has know clue.

"N–nothing." She stutters. What the fuck is wrong with her? She never stutters, she's never afraid of anything. Then again, the idea of rejection scares her shitless.

"Well, it's something. Did I do something wrong? I'm sorry—"

"No, you're fine. You didn't do anything wrong. It's just, no one has ever seen me... naked before." She says, blushing the color of a tomato.

"That's it? That's what you're worried about?" She nods. God, she hates being this vulnerable. Weakness is not in her vocabulary.

"You do know you're extremely hot, right?" He exclaims, raising his eyebrows in a questioning manner.

"I've never really thought much about my looks, but I guess I'm alright. I wouldn't say 'extremely hot' as you so bluntly put it." She shrugs.

"Take off that bra right now." He commands. She hesitates, still blushing like a mad woman. "Clove, you're acting as if I'm going to laugh at you."

"That's what I'm afraid of..."

"I'm not gonna laugh, I promise." He says, reaching out and gently prying her hands and the bra away from her chest.

Oh, good lord and everything heavenly.

Her breasts are perfect. Both are lightly covered in freckles, the nipples are so perfect and pink, risen to attention from the cold air. They're the perfect size, not small, but not overly huge, just perfect.

She's avoiding his eyes, staring at the sheets on the bed. He frowns at this. Someone this gorgeous should be aware of how beautiful they are. He grabs her chin between his fingers and lifts her head so that she's looking into his green orbs.

"You're perfect. Absolutely fucking perfect."

She slightly smiles at that. For that, she wraps her hand around the nape of his neck and brings his lips to hers. They're tongues slide against each other in a smooth dance. He lays her down and lets his hands drift to her underwear once again, this time pulling tantalizingly down her thighs and off of her ankles.

He gets off of the bed, releasing her from the passionate kiss and strides over to his desk drawer.

"What are you doing?" She asks, propping herself up on her elbows.

He answers by pulling out a condom from the stash he asked to be provided. His mentor, Gloss, didn't mind and got him some without any hesitation. Great mentor, that one. He chuckles, pulling his boxers down in the process.

He looks at Clove and grins smugly at the sight of Clove's flushed face. She's embarrassed. Glimmer's right, she is adorable.

After rolling on the condom, he slides back into the bed in front of her. He's soon kissing her again eagerly. She's so soft and the feel of skin to skin contact is amazing. Waiting is becoming a painful task for the career and he doesn't think he can handle waiting any longer.

"You ready?"

She nods, and with that he slowly enters her, sighing at how wet and warm she is on the inside. He notices her wince and brushes a stray tear off of her cheek.

"I'm sorry, I know it hurts, but it gets much better, I promise."

After letting her adjust to the feeling of being filled, he slowly pulls out and gently thrusts back in. Clove inhales quickly when the pain is dulled by a spout of pleasure.

"That feels kind of nice..." She says, lifting her hips to meet his. He groans and moves faster.

Soon they're both moaning each other's names, while Marvel thrusts faster and faster as the headboard of the bed slams into the wall.

"Fuck, you're good at this!" Clove exclaims, her nails clawing his back, leaving angry scratch marks in their wake.

He's so close and hopes Clove isn't too far away either. He shudders as the feeling of pleasure comes crashing in like a tidal wave. Clove tenses up as the pleasure envelopes her, too. He gradually slows down the movement of his hips to a stop and plops down onto the bed next to her.

"Wow..." Is all she says, all she can say.

"I take it that's a good 'wow'?" He asks, still catching his breath.

"Definitely..." She says still in a daze.

"Would you say it was _marvelous_?" He chuckles at his own joke. He cracks himself up.

"No, Marvel, just no..."


End file.
